DESCRIPTION (taken directly from the application) Support is requested to partially underwrite the costs of the conference, "Mechanisms of Tissue Injury and Repair," which will be convened immediately following the Annual Meeting of the American Society of Nephrology (ASN) in San Antonio, Texas on Nov. 9-12, 1997. The purpose of the conference is to examine what is known about the cellular and molecular basis of epithelial tissue injury and repair mechanisms pertinent to the kidney. It is anticipated that the conference will attract 175-200 participants, including speakers. In accordance with efforts to recruit, nurture and develop new researchers in this critically important area of nephrology, it is proposed by the organizers that a travel grant program, which offers twenty-five (25) travel awards (each of $825), be made available to allow the participation of young investigators in this conference. The travel awards will be limited to young investigators, advanced trainees, and fellows, with special consideration given to women, racial/ethnic minorities, and persons with disabilities and other individuals who have been traditionally underrepresented in science. A planned Poster Session for these young investigators will highlight their work and ensure the active participation. The Planning Committee for the conference will serve as the screening and selection committee, and the applicant organization will act as the fiscal agent and award the travel grants. The meeting will be publicized both electronically and more traditionally. In addition, the program will be placed on the NEPHRO-L system on the Internet and will be placed on the Web page of the International Society of Nephrology. The ASN has also been extremely successful in advertising these conferences in fliers, pamphlets, the ASN program, and in the Journal of the American Society of Nephrology, which is the most widely subscribed nephrology journal in the US. In addition, there will be a mailing directly from the ASN to investigators describing the meeting, its purpose, and calling for abstracts and applications for travel awards. Owing to its topicality and importance, the editors of the American Journal of Physiology have, in principle, agreed to publish highlights of the meeting.